


Home (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 20] - [Castiel's POV]
Kudos: 1
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Home (EN)

Blood gushed everywhere. Some screams and grunts were heard. A fight involving demons and angels was always bloody. I was focused on my enemies. Three demons left, and we were only two angels. Two of our brothers died and I couldn’t let those abominations kill the other one. My eyes glowed and it intimidated the demons. I raised my hand holding the angel blade and rushed toward the demons, my brother on my side. In no time, one demon was killed and I was holding the last one by the neck.

“I thought you were on good terms with Crowley, stupid angel.” He said with a husky voice.

“Well… You’re not Crowley.”

“But-“

“Say Hello to him for me.” I said before clenching my hand on his neck.

I didn’t kill this one. I forced him to leave his vessel so he could go back to Hell. Crowley wasn’t answering my messages so I found another way to have his attention. I let the dead body collapse on the floor and looked at my brother. He was kneeling near the bodies of our two dead brothers. I lowered my head.

“I could have saved them…” I said.

“You tried your best Castiel.” My brother said while getting up and facing me. “I’m glad you came. At least, you didn’t fully abandon your first family.”

“I know I disappointed a lot of my fellows.” I said, nodding. “I want to redeem myself to be honest. But you have to know that I won’t go back to Heaven. I can help, I can fight for you if needed, but I won’t go back. My place isn’t in Heaven anymore.”

“We understand. I mean, we know you won’t be back. But I’ll tell everyone how brave you were and that you can be trusted again even if you are a Fallen Angel and a… former rebel.”

“Thank you, Brother. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, Castiel.”

Knowing he would be safe now, I left my brother to go inside my car. I stayed inside for long minutes. It’s getting late. Where should I go now? A motel maybe? I checked my wallet and sighed. Not enough money. I looked in front of me. Maybe I should sleep in the car. Or maybe not. I looked at my phone. Eleven messages, mostly from Dean. I frowned but relaxed immediately when I saw Dean and the others were doing fine. He was just worried about me. I made a slight smile and tried to write an answer, but I wasn’t satisfied so I deleted it and started the car.

Lebanon was at least at two-hour-drive and I already made seventy percent of the journey. I saw Dean sending me messages several times because the screen of my phone kept lighting on. I pinched my lips. I should have text him back. Now I felt guilty because I didn’t want to come back like this, blood everywhere on my face and clothes. I swallowed and kept my eyes on the road until I saw the familiar lights of the city of Lebanon.

I parked my car in front of the bunker and went out. I stayed in front of the door for a few minutes. Should I knock? Should I open the door? Should I text Sam or Dean before going inside? I sighed again and closed my eyes. Okay, let’s do this. I opened the door and I knew everyone heard it because I admit the door is making so much noise. I closed it and went down the iron stairs. Sam and Dean were in the library and saw me, so they stood up and walked toward me. The smiles on their faces faded as they saw all this blood on me. I sighed.

“Not really mine. I mean 90% of it is from demons.”

“Cas, man, where were you? You didn’t answer my messages!” Dean said in an accusatory tone.

“Did your mission go well…?” Sam asked looked at my bloody clothes.

“Well, yes. Two of my brothers died. But we did it.” I said with a neutral voice.

Dean frowned at me, trying to read my mind. I looked at him and showed him he could ask what he wanted to ask. He cleared his throat.

“What didn’t you answer my messages, Cas? And don’t say you didn’t want to bother me or something, or I’ll kick your feathery ass.”

“I-…” I said before stopping.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam shook his head.

“Cas… You know you don’t bother us. You know you can come here after your missions. You know you can come here whenever you want. You have your own room.” Dean said with a hint of minor irritation.

“Dean is right, Cas. You can go take a shower and wash your clothes. We have pizzas in the oven.” Sam said.

“Where is Jack?” I asked.

“In his room, he is watching a tv show.” Sam answered.

I lowered my eyes, feeling embarrassed. I couldn’t stop feeling too much here or feeling lost. I couldn’t stop overthinking.

“Stop overthinking.” Dean said.

My eyes widened and I didn’t have the time to react that Dean took me in his arms and patted my back hard. I heard Sam saying “Dude, ew.” when Dean’s body was against my bloody and dirty trench coat. The older Winchester withdrew and smiled at me, now patting my shoulder.

“Welcome Home, Cas.”

I blushed slightly and smiled at Sam and Dean. _I’m home_.


End file.
